The Jade Princess
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: In an era long forgotten, a group of rebels will start civil war, a missing princess will be found, and a prince will learn the meaning of love. The final battle will start and sacrifices will be made. Who is really behind the deaths? Who is the mysterious jade princess? Read to find the truth behind the forgotten kingdom and the story of a love that spanned through many millennia.


I do not own Pokémon.

Thank you for reading.

Can anyone guess which anime I got the plot idea from?

Ages:

Red, Green, Blue-17

Yellow-16

Gold, Silver-15

Chris, Ruby, Black-14

Sapphire, White-13

Emerald-11

_Once upon a time, there existed two kingdoms. Both were great and extremely powerful before the kingdom of Kanto attacked. Surrounded on all sides, the Kingdom of Viridian fought valiantly, but it was inevitable it would fall. Before the soldiers invaded the castle, the rulers of Viridian, King Lance and Queen Lorelei, had sent away their only child, young Princess Iris, with a trusted advisor. Right before his death, King Lance looked King Giovanni in the eye and proclaimed his lost daughter would reclaim her position as Queen of Viridian. Enraged, the king slew the fallen king and his wife. He then returned home and announced what he had just done to his wife, Queen Erika, and their son, Prince Red, who was fast asleep. Horrified, the Queen left her husband and her son. From then on, any girl from Viridian around the age of two was to be executed. Thus begins our tale, 14 years into the future, when the daughter hunt had long since died down and the Kingdom of Kanto had fallen into despair. King Giovanni had died and his second wife now ruled the kingdom in his absence. _

An arrow flew through the air faster than you could blink and hit the center of the bull's eye, splitting an arrow that had been there previously and landing with a satisfying thunk. At the sound of clapping, the archer whirled around with an arrow already notched. She had a slim figure with golden hair cascading to her waist and her skin tone was paler than was natural in the kingdom. Her hazel eyes held more wisdom than a sixteen year old should have and she had the look of one who would shatter if she fell. Her eyes immediately sought out her friend, a busty brunette with a mischievous smile, and she relaxed her weapon before sending a wry smile in the direction of said girl. "Hello, Blue."

"Hi yourself!" The girl responded cheerfully.

"Did you get any news?" The blonde asked putting away her weapon and clearing the target.

Blue tsked. "Always straight to business, aren't you, Yellow?" She asked making a grimace. Yellow laughed softly before breaking out into a smile.

"Of course."

"Come on, I'll tell you everything after dinner." Blue said linking her arm with Yellow's and the two went off to freshen up for dinner.

The clanging of swords disrupted the peaceful silence of the training room. As he watched, his best friend and captain of his guards, Green, was sparring with another one of his guards, Gold, while his third guard, Black, stood beside him. In a fluid movement, Green hooked his sword under Gold's and sent it flying before pointing his sword at the younger boy's throat. Gold, chuckling held his hands up in surrender and Green granted him a brief smile before sheathing his sword. Red grinned as Green turned around and caught sight of him. He saluted immediately. "My liege."

"Aww…Come on Green. You know I hate when you call me that. You can all call me Red." The prince complained in a joking manner.

The Prince was well toned from years of practicing combat with his friends. His scarlet eyes were striking against his skin tone and raven hair that always stuck up wildly. Green, leader of the Prince's guard, was very similar to the prince in physical aspects only with eyes the color of spring leaves and chestnut colored hair. His hair stuck up in a more orderly fashion and although he did not smile a lot, he was starting to smile more often. Gold was slightly shorter than the older two boys but was built similarly with gold eyes and exploding raven hair. Black was the shortest of the four but for his very dark eyes that seemed black contrasted with his brown hair and was spiked on both sides, but he managed to keep the top of his head neat, something the other three had yet to learn.

"We had better be going Red, it's almost dinner time." Black said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, the Queen would have a coronary if we were late." Gold joked. Laughing the entire way, the boys departed for the dining hall.

"The entire department has talked it over." Chris said as she looked around the table. Only the very close friends of Yellow were seated. Yellow sat at the head of the round table, hair glistening in the candlelight. To her right, sat Blue whose alert eyes contradicted the bored expression in her face. Next to her sat Silver, her brother, with his red hair and metallic eyes. Next to him, sat White, who had abandoned her designs on the table in favor of listening to the war counsel being held. On Yellow's left, sat Chris, head of the intelligence department, whose blue hair was down and flowing down to mid-back instead of her usual pigtails. Then, Emerald next to her, taking notes of what was being said. Sapphire grinned from next to Emerald, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "We've decided the best course of action would be to send in some people as spies to figure out the general feelings of the nobility and some to figure out the feelings of the common people." Chris continued.

"Meaning we'll need costumes." Yellow said, glancing at White.

"I'll need to know the occasion and who's going where." White said writing notes in the corner of her sketches.

"I'll send my best spies in." Blue offered.

"No." All heads turned to peer at Emerald in confusion except Yellow's.

"I believe we share the same thoughts." Yellow smiled, motioning for him to continue.

"Your spies all act in a similar manner. They'll be noticed by too many people." Emerald said looking up.

"I was thinking we send Chris to the village." Yellow smiled. Emerald nodded.

"Then Blue, Silver, and Yellow to the palace." He finished. Yellow nodded in approval.

"Why can't I go?" Sapphire complained.

"You're too reckless." Yellow said as she sipped some tea. "You'll attract attention. Same goes for Emerald. He would stand out, and White's going to be busy with the designs." She continued and glanced at White for confirmation.

"I have no idea if I'll be able to finish all of these in time." White muttered in reply, hastily scribbling away.

"There's no hurry." Sapphire said before pausing. "Is there?" She asked.

"The prince is holding a masquerade ball in three day's time." Silver said in his bored voice.

"The perfect opportunity." Yellow smiled. "Make sure the clothes are functional, White, in case we need a quick escape." She added.

"On it. I'll have these finished tonight and go shopping for fabric tomorrow."

"Sapphire, can you go with her?" Yellow asked.

"I guess." Sapphire answered somewhat reluctantly.

"Then I think we're done for today." Yellow said standing up and glancing around the table. Everyone nodded in agreement and they disjoined.

"I have exciting news!" Sabrina proclaimed as she smiled in her disturbing way. The boys warily exchanged looks, with the exception of Green who continued his dinner. They all waited with bated breath as the Queen waited for a dramatic effect. "We will be having a masquerade ball in honor of the prince's eighteenth birthday." She announced and looked toward Red as if expecting him to be delighted. Red merely twitched in response. "Well? What do you say dear?" She asked with a creepy smile and an emphasis on the dear. Red stood up and left the room without a word. Green immediately followed him and Gold and Black did the same after a moment.

In his anger, Red happened to bump into Ruby who was sent sprawling at the force of the impact. As his anger dissipated, Red grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ruby." He apologized offering a hand.

"It's alright." Ruby said accepting the prince's help and standing.

"Red!" Green called as he strode into view. He paused. "Ruby." He added. Ruby smiled in return and adjusted his cap. Black and Gold finally caught up and attempted to catch their breath. "How's your father, Ruby?" Green asked.

"The doctor says he has a week at most." Ruby said looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Ruby, my stepmother's holding a ball. Do you think you can make us costumes in three days?" Red asked, noticing Ruby's discomfort. The boy brightened up instantly.

"Of course! I'll work up something fabulous tonight and go buy the fabric tomorrow." Ruby exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement.


End file.
